A Christmas Angel
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: Little Estel wants to see an angel for Christmas. Will he get his wish? Read and review, no flames.


7

A Christmas Angel.

Summary: Little Estel wants to be visited by a Christmas angel. Will he get his wish? To understand this story more read my other Lord of the Rings story Tears. Please read and review, no flames. Aragorn is six years old and Legolas could be around 18 or 19 in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters.

A/N: Sorry that I couldn't post this around Christmas time. I was having trouble posting it. But here it is. This will be a series of Little Estel stories. You have any idea for anymore Little Estel stories I am welcome for any ideas in your reviews. Just as long as it not slash.

**Aragorn: A Christmas story? How wonderful. **

**Legolas: And it's a story about angels? How ingenious. **

Me: It's not about angels per say, but read and you'll find out what I mean.

**Boromir: Is there any snow angels in it? I like snow angels. In fact I'll make one now. Wheeee!**

**Sirius Black: Umm, Elena. Could you please tell Boromir that that stuff he is rolling around in is flour and not snow?**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: _He sees Boromir all covered in flour and screams. _Aiee! The curse of the Black Pearl has struck again. Run for your lives.**

**Phantom of the Opera: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

It was Christmas time in Mirkwood forest. The trees were covered in beautiful crystal-like snow and every elven spirit seemed happy and bright. Every spirit except the spirit of a little human boy, Estel. He lay in bed watching all his elven friends playing outside in the snow. Oh how he longed to join them, but when he woke up that morning sneezing and coughing his adopted father king Thranduil thought it would be wiser if he spent the day in bed. At first he protested, but when the breakfast he had came back up he knew not to argue any longer. So now he lay in bed hating every minute of it. But that was not the only thing that was bothering him; his older half-brother Legolas had gone on a short trip to see some friends of his in Rivendell and he had not returned. Estel wished he was here, anytime he was ill or scared he would go to Legolas and his big brother would hold him till he went to sleep. Tears welled up in his eyes. _Oh Legolas, _he prayed, _please come home soon. _It was at that exact moment that Thranduil opened the door. When he saw Estel crying he went to his bedside. He felt the boy's forehead; it was hot to the touch.

"What hurts you my son?" Estel looked at his father and said, "My head and throat hurts, but most of all, I miss Legolas." Thranduil put a cool cloth on the child's forehead.

"Oh my son don't worry, Legolas will be coming home soon." Estel sobbed, but it was more because of the pain in his head than of his missing his brother. To try to get his son to ignore the pain he asked his ailing son a question.

"What would like for Christmas this year little one?" Estel thought long and hard, even though his head was hurting him. When an idea finally did come to his mind he gave his father a slight smile.

"I would like to see a Christmas angel." The king was slightly surprised at this strange request but didn't say a word.

"Anything else?" Estel thought some more then shook his head.

"No father, seeing a Christmas angel is all I want for Christmas this year."

"But what if one doesn't visit you?" Estel's face fell at the thought of Legolas not coming home, Christmas would just not be the same without him.

"Oh but he just gotta visit father. Deep down in my heart I know he will." Thranduil smiled at his son.

"What will this angel look like?"

"He'll have long blond hair like you and Legolas have. And I'm sure his voice will be melodic and sweet too." Estel started to yawn.

"Well my little angel dreamer, I think it is about time you went back to sleep." Said Thranduil lovingly.

"No father," Estel protested, "what if he came while I'm asleep and I miss him?

"I will make sure that never happens, my son." he murmured and he kissed his son on his forehead as the little boy's eyes closed in sleep.

Later that day the king was in his study doing some paperwork when he heard the shuffle of little feet enter his study. Without guessing he knew who it was. He stood up and found Estel standing before his desk, sniffling and still coughing. He gave his adopted son a stern but concerned look.

"What are you doing out of bed little one?" Estel lowered his head and shuffled his feet.

"I need to ask you a question ada." Thranduil gave Estel a nod of his head to go on.

"Umm, can I stay with you while you work?"

"I think bed would be better for you." Estel wrinkled his nose.

"I know, but I feel safer with you. Besides the angel might come here." The king gave his son a curious look.

"And what makes you think that he will come here?"

"Oh I know he'll come here. For he will want to see you too." The king smiled.

"Well it would be nice to see an angel. I have never seen one before. I hope I won't be disappointed."

"Oh I know you won't be ada. Angels are really beautiful."

"Well, if you are going to stay here I'll get a blanket from your room so you won't get cold."

"And could you get my stuffed toy horse Snowball? I like to sleep with him."

"Yes I will get Snowball too." The king went to his son's room and got a blanket and Snowball. By the time he got back to his study he couldn't help but smile when he saw little Estel curled up in his desk chair asleep. He picked him up gently so as not to wake him up and then sat down in the chair pulling the blanket over his son.

"Oh Valar," he prayed, "Please send this angel that he so desires to see." And soon the king's eyes closed in sleep too.

When Legolas did return home he couldn't help but feel worried at how quiet the palace was. He saw one of his father's trusted servants walking by and he stopped her.

"Please can you tell me where my father is?"

"Your father was in his study working. But then I saw him leave and go to Estel's room because Estel has been sick." Legolas's heart sank. Why didn't anyone send a message that his half-brother was ill? He ran upstairs and to Estel's room. Estel was not there. Panicking he ran to his father's study, hoping that Estel and his father was there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his father asleep with Estel in his arms. The child began to cough which woke Thranduil up. He smiled when he was his oldest son standing before him.

"Welcome home my son." Legolas smiled back.

"It is good to be home."

"How is everything in Rivendell?"

"Chaotic as usual. You know how it is when it concern's Elrond's twin sons." Thranduil chuckled to himself. Another cough from the small boy brought Legolas's attention back to Estel.

"How sick is he father?"

"He just has a little cold. Nothing serious." The boy begins to stir and he almost shoots out of his father's arms in surprise when he saw his brother.

"Legolas!" he squealed with delight, "You're here!" The king held on firmly to his son so he wouldn't fall out of his lap.

"Well little one, the day is almost done and your angel has not come."  
"Oh but he has ada!"

"I do not understand." Said the king.

"Legolas is my angel!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

"Merry Christmas Angel."

"Merry Christmas Little Star of Hope." And that Christmas in Mirkwood was the best Christmas ever.

The End.


End file.
